An Angel's Fall (PLEASE DO NOT READ)
by M. Sarah C
Summary: Disclaimer: I do Not own Undertale. Toby Fox does. This is a prologue to Undertale: Second Chance. It is not finished so don't worry about need to read that first. The Goddesses' treasure were their eight angels. But what happens… when one doesn't return.
1. The Beginning

Hi. This is my first Fanfiction that I have ever published. I will take any criticism because that measn you at least read it! On to the actual story. This is a prologue to Undertale: Second Chance, an in-progress story. It is still being worked on with another writer friend of mine. I hope you enjoy this story. But before we get started, a couple of bulletins to keep in mind.

In this story, Frisk is a girl, though I will still be using _they._

In this story, Chara is not evil.

And most importantly, this is mine and my friend's interpretation of Undertale. Think whatever you like. It is a great game.

There were four Goddesses. The God of Creation, Clara, the God of Mystery (life after death), Melody, the God of Death, Lily, and the God of Life, Vivian. To create her children, Clara gave her life to bring Melody, Lily, and Vivian to rule the multiverse she had made. They vowed to protect and secure her legacy. And with that, Clara, the first being in existence, died.

…

The tragedy of Grettinburg was great. Thousands died and the Heavens themselves wept. Everyone died. No one was left after the disaster. Except seven. Seven beautiful children with different Soul colors. No one for them to raise. They would die. But the Heavens took pity on them. They were taken in. They were the seven angels of Heaven.

…

Many years later, the war with monsters began. It was brutal. The Heavens quaked at the horror. Thousands of monsters were murdered. It seemed like another Grettinburg. But they were Determined to NEVER let that happen again. The seven angels of Heaven took up their human forms and sealed them in the mountain in hopes they might survive. This was done for the monsters. It had always been for their sake.

…

Frisk was not of the seven original angels. She came after. Melody found her in the wreckage and took them in. They were so small. And she looked just like one of her children. They even shared their Soul color. Frisk became a good-mannered child. There were many portraits done of the happy family. No one could deny how splendid the Heavens were, blessed with eight angels.

…

But one of the angels couldn't bear having monsters trapped in the mountain. She herself had been in an abusive family, who often locked her in her own closet for days on end. She was Determined to help them. She offered herself as a sacrifice to free monsters form their imprisonment. She begged for the chance to make amends. Finally, Melody, Lily and Vivian agreed to send her down, promising that the gates would wait for her sweet return. For Chara had been the prize of the Heavens. But she would not return.


	2. One by One

One by one, they all wanted to help. It was in their nature, after all. After Chara had disappeared, her children wanted to find her. They wished to go down, too. She knew they planned to come home. They all did, right? Even if Melody had said no, they would've gone anyway. The whole Heavenly court couldn't stop them. It was their nature. So one by one they all went down to the Underground.

…

And one by one, they all disappeared. How could someone manage this. How could someone DO this. How much damage can a mother take? Seven, her seven angels were gone. They had disappeared in the wind. Lily searched frantically, at the horrible thought that they had been killed. Vivian checked every living Soul but found no one who resembled their angles. They had just disappeared.

…

And then, the horrid thought occurred. Soul jars. In the history of the multiverse, many had tried to overthrow the Heavens. But Goddesses cannot die. So, in their history, they created Soul jars. Capturing a Goddesses Soul and imprisoning their bodies in stone. No one had ever tried to use one a human. They would be stuck forever. Never to return home. No, that didn't happen. Did it?

…

Frisk was the only one left. They had been the last one. Melody hugged her. She promised that she would look after them. She desperately hoped that she could stop her. That she could have her one last child. That she could make amends with her little Frisk. But Frisk was Determined. Melody decided to send Frisk with a grift. A reset button. Melody removed the ownership of the reset button in the Underground. They had already caused to much pain with it. And the Heavens opened their gates one last time, to let Frisk go to the Underground. Melody was not prepared for what came next.


	3. Reset

Melody watched Frisk. She kept on eye on her. Her deepest fears of what had happened were true. But one thing comforted her mind that her child would be safe. She sensed another presence with her. This presence guided them. They were Determined to save everyone, and they did. And again, and again. Why, though? Why did they reset again and again? Melody didn't understand.

…

Was it the fact that she couldn't save that one monster? She knew she could help the monster, but… Frisk kept on resetting. It made Melody nervous. The reset was in case they were to die. Were they _enjoying_ this? She couldn't help but feel nervous. They acted as if they were bored. Playing with a world they had come to save. No. Frisk wouldn't. They were sweet and kind and wanted nothing but to help, right?

…

They just reset. They went Pacifist. Melody was being selfish. She wanted desperately for Frisk to return. They deserved to enjoy the happiness of the world. She would wait. For her last child, Melody would wait an eternity. And it sure felt like it. Reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset, reset. Melody was more anxious than ever. She refused to doubt Frisk's good intentions. They were good, right? Was there some sort of sick punchline? Because Melody didn't get the joke.


	4. Second Chance

Frisk had always gone Pacifist. Melody felt the spirit residing with her little angel grow tired. Could she blame her? Melody was tired too. She desperately wanted her child to come home. Her heart couldn't bear it anymore.

Her children were going to come home but it Reset. Reset, Reset, Reset. She couldn't bear it. She wanted things to get better. But it didn't. It went downhill. Frisk, their little angel, started to murder monsters. Killing everything in their path. Genocide. Melody couldn't believe her child could do something so awful.

Was it the spirit? Was the spirit controlling them? No. It wasn't the spirit. It was her Frisk. Frisk could not be controlled or influenced, that was one of the many blessings of an angel. Frisk was killing on their own accord. No. Murder, Reset, murder, Reset, murder, reset! The spirit called themselves a demon.

Was it to hide the pain? The spirit could lie to anyone but Melody. The spirit did not want this. The spirit did not want Pacifist. They wanted to be free. Melody couldn't bare it. She had to help these tortured souls. Timelines were being destroyed. She must stop this. Grettinburg will NEVER happen again.

But could she do it, could they do it? It was their last remaining child. Could they actually kill her? Could they DELETE her? No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No, they couldn't. No, they wouldn't. NEVER. Melody knew what they would do. They would Reset. Fully. It would be a clean slate, a chance to renew, to be forgiven of their past, a Second Chance.


End file.
